Systems for controlling specific operations are well known, and these include, for example, systems for controlling watering, or irrigating, a lawn or the like. A universal modular controller is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,407, and irrigation control systems are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,339 and 4,004,612.
In addition, digital control systems for controlling watering of a lawn have heretofore been suggested (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,854), as have solid state systems utilizing integrated circuits and using digital clocks for establishing the watering program (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,854 and 4,012,673).
Also, it has been heretofore suggested that control systems for controlling watering of lawns and the like include means for precluding sprinkling in case of rain (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,728) and/or utilize a computer having a control panel for programming and control (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,753).
It has also been heretofore suggested that a control system for controlling watering of lawns or the like include refinements such as means for establishing separate timing for each station, different programs for different days, and/or repeatable programs (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,854 and 4,012,673).
It can therefore be appreciated that the prior art teaches many systems for controlling watering of a lawn or the like, with such systems including digital circuitry and featuring a variety of means for establishing and changing programs, as well as precluding or altering such programs upon the ocurrence of a predetermined event or events.
It is believed, however, that an improved control system for controlling watering of a lawn or the like is still possible and is needed, particularly with respect to components utilized and/or particular results achieved.